


Why

by EchoInTheVoid



Series: Poetry/Songs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abusive Relationships, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Inspired by Music, Poetry, Post-Break Up, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoInTheVoid/pseuds/EchoInTheVoid
Summary: I have a giant teddy, gathering dust on my wardrobeA symbol of devotionSparks memories of confusionI have a blue pendent, stored away in a boxA symbol of devotionSparks rage and confusion
Series: Poetry/Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579570
Kudos: 1





	Why

I have a giant teddy, gathering dust on my wardrobe  
A symbol of devotion  
Sparks memories of confusion

I loved the devil  
Manipulation, heartache, rage and all  
Rotten to the core

But I loved the devil  
And he loved me to

I t was unhealthy  
Abusive and confining  
So why do I want him back

I have a blue pendent, stored away in a box  
A symbol of devotion  
Sparks rage and confusion

I trusted a demon  
Manipulation and betrayal  
A façade, a part to play

But I trusted the demon  
And it could have been more

A charismatic construction  
A  lie, a  fake  
So why do I want him back

Why do I want the devil?  
Why do I want the demon?

I’m a loner by nature  
So why do I want them back  
The comfort wasn’t real  
Why do I want it back?

Why  why why

I loved the devil  
It was toxic, slowly killing me  
Why do I want him back?

The lies and pain  
The demon was a mask  
Why do I want him back?

The heartache, the hell  
The pain, the misery

Why do I want him back?  
A devil in my life  
Too much pain and strife  
So why do I want him  back

There’s a giant teddy, g athering dust on my wardrobe

A blue pendent, h idden in a box


End file.
